Loving a Moon God (Short Version)
by NessieMonster89
Summary: What if Chandra really didn't have a wife? What if he was waiting for his destined one to be born? What if she was born in the modern world? HINDU MYTHOLOGY!
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Loving a Moon God

**Rating:** M

**Characters:** Chandra, Shiva, Parvati, Vishnu, Lakshmi, Brahma, Saraswati, Krishna, Kartikeya, Ganesh, Indra, Surya, Agni, Radha, Varuna, Vayu, Kamadeva, Rati, Tamsi (OC), Jayanta, Jayanti, Devasena, Yamuna, Manu, Shani, Tapati, Bhadra, Karna, Sugriv, Hanuman

**Main Couple:** Chandra/Tamsi (OC)

**Other Couples:** Shiva/Parvati, Vishnu/Lakshmi, Brahma/Saraswati, Krishna/Radha, Kamadeva/Rati

**Summary:** What if Chandra really didn't have a wife? What if he was waiting for his destined one to be born? What if she was born in the modern world? HINDU MYTHOLOGY!

**PROLOGUE**

For as long as she could remember, Tamsi had always been fascinated by the moon. In fact, she was born on a full moon night. As she grew older, she always thought there was a man in charge of the moon. As she studied mythology in high school, she found out about the moon gods and goddesses from different cultures. She always found herself drawn to Chandra, the moon god in the Hindu culture.

Tamsi would often imagine what it would be like if Chandra was real and if she was his wife. She also prays to Chandra. She doesn't know that her world is about to be turned upside down.

**CHAPTER ONE**

TAMSI'S POV

I've been at college for three months now. I still remember the first day of school and the friend I made.

_~FLASHBACK BEGINS~_

_I was moving my stuff into my dorm when a boy came up to me. He asked, "Do you need any help?"_

_I smiled and nodded. "I would love to have help."_

_The boy smiled. "My name is Kartikeya."_

_My eyes had widened and my grin grew really big. "Really? Like the son of Lord Shiva and Mother Parvati?"_

_Kartikeya chuckled. "I take it you like the Hindu culture."_

_I nodded. "I love mythology of any kind, but my favorite is the mythology of the Hindu culture."_

_"There's something else too. What? You have my curiosity peaked? Not many people would know my name came from the Hindu mythology!"_

_I blushed a little. "I might have a strong crush on Lord Chandra."_

_Kartikeya laughs. "I'll have to introduce you to my family some time. I have an uncle named Chandra."_

_I glared at Kartikeya. "Don't make fun of me. I've just always felt drawn to the moon and Lord Chandra."_

_We finished moving my stuff in and became friends._

_~FLASHBACK ENDS~_

I'm so nervous now. Kartikeya told me that he is taking me home with him for Christmas break. According to him, he didn't want me to be alone on Christmas, and he wants me to meet his family. I can't believe I agreed to go with him.

_~FLASHBACK BEGINS~_

_Kartikeya and I were in my dorm room watching a movie. He asked, "What are you going to do for Christmas break?"_

_"Probably stay in the dorm. I don't have any family anymore, so it doesn't make any sense to go back home."_

_Kartikeya paused the movie and looked at me. "What do you mean you're staying at the dorm?"_

_"Well, my mom died last year. I don't have any more family. It just made sense to me." _

_"Well, no more. You're coming home with me. It'll give you a chance to meet my family."_

_I couldn't believe what he had just said. "Don't you think you should ask your mom first? She might want to be warned before a stranger shows up at her house."_

_"I'll call her in the morning, but I know her. She wouldn't want you to be alone for the holidays."_

_I smiled. "Okay. You convinced me. As long as your mother says it's okay."_

_Kartikeya nodded._

_~FLASHBACK ENDS~_

Kartikeya showed up on my lunch hour the next day. Not only did his mother ensist I join them, she said she would come get me if I refused to go. I smile a little when I remember the threat. Kartikeya and I are leaving in the morning. I can't believe he is taking me to India with him. Kartikeya says it should take us two days to get there.

**CHAPTER TWO**

**SKIP AHEAD TWO DAYS**

KARTIKEYA'S POV

I can't wait for Tamsi to meet everyone. She has no idea that my family and I are really the gods from Hindu mythology. I still remember when she told me she had a crush on Chandra. He is going to be so happy. I think she might be his destined one.

The plane lands, and we get off. We then our luggage and walk out of the airport. My dad is waiting beside a car. We walk over, and Tamsi bows to touch his feet. She says, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Lord Shiva."

My dad smiles and says, "Kartikeya did say you loved our namesakes very much."

Tamsi turns and glares at me. "You ruined my fun. Please tell me there is someone you didn't tell."

Before I can answer her, my dad says, "I believe the only people who know are me, my wife and my other son Ganesh."

Tamsi smiles and nods. "Good. I want to see the others' faces when I call them by how the gods were addressed."

I ask, "Are you going to sing and dance tonight?"

Tamsi bit her lip. "Do you think I should? I don't want to offend someone."

"You sing and dance every full moon night though, Tamsi. Besides, you know I love listening to your voice."

We get into the car and start to head to my home.

TAMSI'S POV

I smile at Kartikeya. "I know that, Kartikeya. If you want me to sing and dance, I will."

Kartikeya nods. I look at Kartikeya's dad and ask, "What do I call you, sir?"

Kartikeya's dad smiles. "You can call me Shiva. I'll even let you call me Lord Shiva in front of the others to trick them."

I smile at him and say, "Thank you, Shiva."

He nods, and I look out the window. I see women all wearing colorful saris. _I wonder if Kartikeya's mom would allow me to wear one_. I look at Kartikeya and see him watching me. I smile at him and say, "The saris all look so beautiful."

He smiles and nods. "They are always colorful."

Before I can ask about one for me, Shiva stops the car and says, "We have arrived."

We get out of the car, and Shiva says, "Go inside. I'll get the bags."

Kartikeya says, "Okay, dad."

Kartikeya and I walk to the door. He opens the door and allows me to go in first. As soon as I step over the threshold, I see a woman standing there. She is holding a tray that has flowers, a candle and some red paint on it. She smiles at me and starts to make a circle with the tray.

She puts the red paint on my forehead and says, "Welcome, my daughter."

I smirk at her and say, "Thank you, Mother Parvati."

She smiles at me and turns to Kartikeya. She did the same thing to him. "Welcome home, my son."

Kartikeya smiles and says, "I'm happy to be home, mom."

Parvati smiles. "Come in. You are just in time for dinner."

We walk into the dinning room and another boy is waiting at the table. I smile at him and say, "You must be Ganesh."

Ganesh nods and says, "I am. I've heard so much about you from brother's letters."

I chuckle. "Hopefully, he said good things."

Ganesh nods. "He's only said good things. I promise. He also mentioned about loving a certain moon god."

I blush and glare at Kartikeya. "You weren't suppose to tell everyone that. I just told you that to show you some of my flaws."

Kartikeya smiles at me. "I know, but I couldn't help revealing it."

I sigh and say, "I know. It's just that it's embarrassing. You don't realize how often I've been bullied because of my love."

I turn away and look out the window. "I continue to love the moon and Chandra, but it is not always easy. You don't know the pain I've gone through in my life because of my weird obsession."

I felt a hand touch my cheek and turn my head. Suddenly, I'm looking into Parvati's eyes. "Tamsi, you are right. Kartikeya doesn't know your pain or what you've gone through in your short life. He does know that you are a good person and should have much joy in your life."

I nod, and she walks me over to the table. We all sit down and wait for Shiva to enter. Once he arrives and sits down, we start to eat. As we eat, Shiva says, "Parvati, Tamsi is going to sing and dance tonight."

Parvati smiles and says, "Wonderful. I'm sure she sings beutifully."

I blush and say, "I don't know about that."

Kartikeya chuckles. "I am. You sing so beautifully and dance wonderfully. Just a warning. I'm going to try to get you to sing and dance in front of the whole family."

I start to get nervous. "I don't know. What if they don't like it? What if I mess up? It's different than me singing and dancing in front of you, Kartikeya. It's even different from singing and dancing for your immediate family."

Before Kartikeya can argue with me, his mom says, "Let's just worry about tonight. You can try to convince her about singing for the extended family later."

Kartikeya nods.

**CHAPTER THREE**

**SKIP TO THAT NIGHT**

KARTIKEYA'S POV

After dinner, we all went to freshen up. We then meet in the gardens as the moon rises into the sky. Tamsi has changed into her 'moon dancing' dress as she calls it. She starts to sing and dance. "_Come and dance with me,_

_moonbeams._

_It's a full moon night,_

_and we need to celebrate._

_We'll put on a show_

_for all the gods to admire._

_We'll celebrate Lord Shiva._

_We'll celebrate Lord Chandra._

_Let us dance and enjoy_

_the starry night._

_We'll dance for hours._"

Once she finishes, she turns to us and blushes. "I hope it as okay."

I go over to her and hug her. Before I can say anything, a voice says, "That was wonderful singing, my dear."

We turn the voice, and I smirk as I recognize Lord Indra. He comes to stand beside my mom and dad. I turn back to Tamsi and say, "Tamsi, this is my Uncle Indra."

Tamsi smirks and walks over to Indra. She kneels down and touches his feet. "Greetings, Lord Indra."

I laugh at Indra's face. Tamsi looks up and laughs at Indra's face too. "Kartikeya, I really surprised your uncle. If everyone is going to react like this, it will be worth it."

Indra looks at each of us. "What just happened?"

Tamsi took pity on Indra and explained. "Forgive me, Indra. Kartikeya knows my obsession with the Hindu culture and their mythology. He convinced me to play a little joke on his whole family. He wants me to call everyone by their namesake."

When Indra finally understood, he laughs. "That sounds like something Kartikeya would do."

Tamsi yawns. "I'm sorry to say, but I'm tired. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go to bed."

Mother smiles and says, "Of course, dear. I hope you have a wonderful sleep."

Tamsi smiles and goes to her room. After she leaves, Indra turns to me and asks, "Are you sure it's a good idea to bring a mortal to this gathering, Prince Kartikeya?"

I smile and nod. "I'm sure. I think she might be Chandra's destined one."

Indra raises an eyebrow. "Why do you say that?"

"Her name literally means 'moon light', and she is obsessed with anything to do with the moon. She also has expressed that she imagines what being Chandra's wofe would be like even though she doesn't know he really exists."

Indra seems to ponder this. After a few minutes, he sighs and nods. "I hope your right. It would be very bad if she isn't."

I nod, and Indra left. I turn to my parents and ask, "Do you think I did the right thing?"

My mom hugs me, and my dad says, "This was destined to happen, son."

I nod. "I know. It's just that I'll feel so bad about doing this to her if she isn't Chandra's destined one."

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**SKIP TO MORNING**

AUTHOR'S POV

The next morning, Tamsi helped Parvati get ready for the extended family to come to the reunion. She was excited to meet all of Kartikeya's family. After they were done decorating the backyard, Tamsi helped Parvati prepare all the food. About five hours later, the extended family started to arrive for the event. Once everyone had arrived, Kartikeya started to introduce Tamsi to his family.

All of them were surprised when she started to greet them like the gods and goddesses of the Hindu mythology. Kartikeya saved Chandra as the last person to meet Tamsi. Tamsi was very surprised when she felt an instant pull towards Chandra. After she met Chandra, Tamsi went to see if Parvati or Shiva needed her help with anything for the reunion. After Tamsi left to find Parvati or Shiva, Kartikeya talked to Chandra about Tamsi.

He explained her obsession with the moon and how she loved the Hindu mythology. He, however, didn't tell Chandra about her obsession with him or her imagining herself as Chandra's wife. As Tamsi was looking for Shiva or Parvati, she came across a group of people she recognized from her old middle school. The group included Jayanta, Jayanti, Devasena, Yamuna, Manu, Shani, Tapati, Bhadra, Karna, Sugriv and Hanuman. The only one out of the group who never did anything to Tamsi was Hanuman.

Tamsi walked closer to the group to make sure it was really them. As she got closer, she could hear them talking about her. Jayanti asked, "Do you remember that one girl in sixth grade that would always talk about Lord Chandra?"

Everyone except Hanuman laughed. Manu said, "Of course we do. We use to tease her so bad about that."

Hanuman shook his head at the others. "It wasn't right about what you did to her."

Tapati said, "We didn't really do anything bad to her. She left of her own accord."

As Tamsi heard this, she was getting madder and madder. She was close to her boiling point. Her anger went over the boiling point when she heard Jayanta say something. "Yeah. We only told everyone in the school that she imagined that she was in love with Lord Chandra and imagined that she was his wife."

Suddenly there was wind swirling around Tamsi, and her hair was flying everywhere. You could feel the power radiating off of her. She had so much power that all the gods stopped what they were doing and look towards her. Tamsi glared at the group, then she softly looked at Hanuman. "I have no problem with you. You can go."

Hanuman went to stand by his father, and Tamsi glared at the group again. She had her power swirling around her. Shiva and Parvati arrived just in time to witness Tamsi speak. Tamsi growled lowly. "You think you didn't do anything bad. You told everyone at school how my obsession was and what my dreams were about. Do you know how many times I was physically hurt? Do you know how many times I had to be picked up from school because of what you did? I didn't choose to leave. You guys made me leave. Not personally. No, you had the entire school do that for you. Did you know they put me in a mental hospital after I left that school?"

Everyone gasped. Tamsi continued to vent. "I was in that damn hospital for two years. No visitors. No TV. No pencils or paper. Nothing to entertain myself with. They had me so drugged that some days I couldn't even move. There is no Lord Chandra, they said. There is no god of the moon, they said. They told me I needed to pick a different religion or a different god from the Hindu religion. It was either I start to worship another god, or I would be stuck in the hospital forever."

As she said the last part, she took little steps towards the group. They would take two steps back for everyone one step she took forward. Tamsi's power grew as she shouted, "THEY MADE ME INTO A PIN CUSHION! BUT THAT'S NOT THE WORST PART! NO! THE WORST PART WAS THAT THEY MADE ME GIVE UP LORD CHANDRA! I COULDN'T EVEN PRAY TO HIM ANYMORE! I HAD TO START PRAYING TO LORD SHIVA!DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO HAVE TWO NAMES GOING ON IN YOUR BODY? MY MIND AND BODY WAS CHANTING TO LORD SHIVA, BUT MY HEART WAS CHANTING TO LORD CHANDRA."

Her hands started to glow a purplish color. "DO YOU KNOW THE PAIN I WENT THROUGH BECAUSE OF YOU GUYS?"

Her eyes started to glow, and everyone gasped in surprise. "I HAD TO LEARN MAGIC AND MEDITATION IN ORDER TO HEAL THE DAMAGE THEY DID TO MY MIND AND SOUL! I WAS LITERALLY BEING RIPED INTO TWO!"

Kartikeya frowned and looked at the group. "Did you guys really do this?"

Before they could say anything, Tamsi said, "They did. They made sure that even the teachers thought I was a nutcase."

Sugriv finally found his voice. "You were a nutcase! Who in their right mind would be obsessed with the moon and being Lord Chandra's wife?"

Tamsi threw a glowing purple ball towards Sugriv, and he jumped out of the way. When the ball hit a bush, it completely disintegrated it. Sugriv gulped and looked back towards Tamsi. She had another ball ready. "You're right that it isn't normal, but neither am I. I was born on a full moon night on Lord Chandra's day. Do you know who the first person I saw was? it wasn't my parents, the doctor or the nurses. It was Lord Chandra's image in my mind! He who should not show before me was the first thing I remember seeing."

Tamsi starts to look at everyone present. When her eyes find Parvati, she smiles. "Don't get me wrong, Parvati. I still loved Lord Shiva, Lord Vishnu and Lord Brahma as I grew. In fact, Lord Shiva and Mother Parvati's story was my favorite one. Their story plus the one of Lord Ram and Goddess Sita were a great help to me there."

Parvati nodded to Tamsi. Chandra was shocked to hear all this. He turned to Lord Shiva and said, "I think we need to reveal the truth to the child."

Lord Shiva nodded along with Lord Vishnu and Lord Brahma. Lord Shiva said, "We will reveal our true selves to young Tamsi."

Tamsi was confused when everyone present closed their eyes and looked like they were silently praying. Suddenly, everyone appeared dressed as the gods from Hindu mythology. Ganesh even had an elephant head. Tamsi's mouth hung open, and she stammered. "Your-r-r-r really the go-god-gods, aren't y-y-you.?"

Parvati nodded.

TAMSI'S POV

I look at Kartikeya. "What was the point of this, Prince Kartikeya?"

Kartikeya frowns when I call him that. I don't care though. I feel used, and I can feel my eyes start to well up. "You didn't have to play with my emotions, Prince Kartikeya. You could have ignored me just like all the other gods do."

I turn to look at the group I had intimidated and bow. "Forgive me ignorance, children of the gods."

Their mouths hang open as if they can't believe the 180 flip in my personality. I look toward Chandra and see him standing with the Trinity. I look away when I see the Trinity smile at me. I make my way to the stairs. Just as I'm about to climb them, I hear someone call my name. I turn around and see Hanuman standing just a few feet away. I noticed he has the monkey face now. I smile a little and ask, "What did you need, Hanuman?"

He looks sadly at me. "I'm sorry for what you've been through."

I wave it off. "Don't worry about it. It wasn't your fault."

I turn back to the stairs and walk to the room I was given by Mother Parvati. Once I close the door, my legs give out on me. I put my head in my hands and cry. I can start to feel myself pass out.

KARTIKEYA'S POV

I watch as Tamsi walks the rest of the way upstairs. I can feel her emotions trying to come out. I turn to the group that was still surrounded by all the gods. I glare at them, and they gulp. "You knew that Chandra was waiting for his destined one. Didn't you think their might be a chance she could be it? I bet you that mental hospital really did a number on her."

I hear a voice behind me. "She went to the one for demons."

I gasp and turn around. Noticing that it was Hanuman who said it. I ask, "How do you know?"

He blushes and says, "I would check on her from time to time. I tried to tell, but you all told me to leave the mortal alone. I could only watch as they treated her like an adult demon. She wasn't even treated like a child."

We all jump when we hear a scream from upstairs. Without thinking, I run up the stairs and go towards Tamsi's room. I open her door and don't see her in the room. I can hear the others right behind me. Suddenly, I hear whimpers coming from under the bed.

I bend down and look under the bed. I see her cowering against the wall at the head of the bed. She keeps mumbling something. I move closer so I can hear her. My heart breaks when I hear what she is saying.

"Please, no more needles. Please, no more. I promise I didn't mean to talk about him. I promise I don't pray to him anymore."

I gently touch her arm and pull her out. "It's okay, Tamsi. I'm hear for you. You won't ever have to go back to that place."

She whimpers slightly and curls into a ball in my lap. I look towards the door and see everyone gathered there. I whisper quietly, "Let's go to the living room. It will fit all of us."

They all nod, and we all go to the living room. Once we all get to the living room, we all sit down. I sigh and glare at the group from earlier. "I hope your happy with yourselves. This could have been avoided."

They all look down in shame. Tamsi starts to whimper, and I gently rock her. I look at my mom and say, "I truly believe she is destined for Chandra."

Indra asks, "What makes you think that except her obsession with the moon and him?"

I smirk. "She has birth marks in the shape of the moon."

Someone says, "So what! It doesn't make any difference how many circles are on her."

"She has every shape of the moon on her."

Everyone gasps. I gently lift Tamsi's right arm and show them her wrist that has the half moon shape. "The full moon shape is by her heart."

I don't tell them about the tattoo that Tamsi has on her lower back of Chandra and her. I still remember when she told me about it.

_~FLASHBACK BEGINS~_

_Tamsi and I were in her dorm rooom watching a movie. I couldn't help thinking about her obsession with the moon or Chandra. "Did you ever do something stupid to show you are Chandra's wife?"_

_Tamsi freezed and blushed. "I have a tattoo of Chandra and me on my lower back."_

_I starred at her. "Are you serious?"_

_Tamsi nodded._

_~FLASHBACK ENDS~_

I choose not to tell anyone about this. I believe only Chandra should know unless Tamsi tells anyone else.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER FIVE**

TAMSI'S POV

I wake up and notice all the gods are around me. I then notice that Kartikeya has me in his arms. "Let me guess. I had a nightmare and screamed."

Kartikeya nods, and I sigh. I stand up and start to leave the room. Suddenly, I remember a question I had for Parvati. I look at her and ask, "Mother Parvati, do you have a sari I can have?"

She smiles at me and nods. "Of course I do. I bought the perfect one for you. Would you like to put it on?"

I nod. We go upstairs, and Parvati went to go get the sari from her room. She brought the sari to my room. I gasp when I see it. It's a beautiful silver color and there is silver glitter along the edge.

"It's so beautiful. I can't believe you bought i for me."

Parvati smiles at me and holds up a bag. "I have a surprise as well. I got some jewelry for you. Let's make you look like a goddess."

I smile and nod. Suddenly, I remember that tonight is another full moon night. I smirk and ask, "Can you help me with something, mother?"

She smiles. "What do you need?"

"I need you to sneak me to the backyard while everyone is still in the living room. If I'm going to look like a goddess, I'm going to act like one."

"It will be night soon. We have to hurry."

Parvati helps me put the sari on. I can tell when she finds my tattoo. She asks, "When did you get this?"

"I got it when I was a junior in high school. I had a vision of us like this, and I needed it as a reminder."

Parvati continues to help me put the sari on. She then puts the jewelry on. When I see myself in the mirror, I can't believe how I look. I look just like my tattoo. I look out the window and see that it is dark outside.

"It's time, mother."

Parvati takes my hand and made us appear in the backyard. I give her a box and say, "I would appreciate it if you will hand this to me when I say."

She nods and goes back inside, and I get into position.

AUTHOR'S POV

After she left Tamsi in the backyard, Parvati appeared back upstairs. She made her way downstairs. When Kartikeya saw her, he asked, "Where is Tamsi?"

Before Parvati could say anything, a voice starts to sing. Everyone follows the singing. "_Come and dance with me,_

_my love._

_We need to celebrate._

_It's a full moon night,_

_and we've finally met..._"

Everyone make it to the backyard. They see Tamsi singing and dancing.

CHANDRA'S POV

I can't believe my eyes. Kartikeya's friend looks so stunning in the sari. I feel a pull to go dance with her. I get behind her and dance along with her.

**CHAPTER SIX**

TAMSI'S POV

I feel Chandra start to dance with me as I continue to sing. "_Come and have fun_

_with me._

_We'll dance and play_

_under the radiant glow_

_of the moon._

_We'll dance with the moonbeams._

_We'll spread joy with_

_the moon's light._

_The universe will_

_rejoice at our union._"

AUTHOR'S POV

Everyone was surprised except Kartikeya, his family, Lord Brahma and Lord Vishnu. They were even more surprised when the moon seemed to glow more brightly. Kartikeya smiled and said, "I knew it."

Tamsi turned to everyone and blushed. "I didn't expect any of you to hear me or come outside."

She then looked at Kartikeya and asked, "What did you know?"

"I knew you were Lord Chandra's destined one!"

Tamsi glared at Kartikeya. "It isn't funny anymore, Kartikeya. No mere mortal would be his destined one."

The Trinity smiled at this. Vishnu said, "You are no mere mortal, Tamsi. This is a result of a boon."

Tamsi goes over to Parvati and Shiva. "What do you mean?"

Shiva explained about her boon.

_~FLASHBACK BEGINS~_

_Tamsi is in ancient India and meditating. She is praying to the Trinity. Suddenly, all three of them appear. Vishnu says, "Open your eyes, Tamsi."_

_Tamsi opens her eyes and see the Trinity. She bows to them and says, "Greetings, lords."_

_They nod. Brahma says, "It is rare for someone to pray to all three of us at the same time."_

_Shiva asks, "What is it you are asking for your boon?"_

_Tamsi smiles. "I prayed to all three of you, so all three of you could hear my request."_

_They nod, and Vishnu says, "Continue."_

_Tamsi takes a deep breath. "If I can prove I'm faithful to Lord Chandra for a hundred lives, I would like to become his wife on my one hundred and one times of being reincarnated."_

_The Trinity look at each other and smiles. Shiva says, "Your wish will be granted. You will be tested in a lot of ways though."_

_Tamsi nods. "I know, but I will always chant Lord Chandra's name in my heart."_

_~FLASHBACK ENDS~_

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

CHANDRA'S POV

I can't believe what the Trinity is saying. I look over at Tamsi and sees that she is smiling. I'm confused by this. After Shiva explains the boon, Brahma says, "This is the one hundred and oneth time you have been reincarnated, Tamsi. You have fulfilled your part of the boon. It is our turn to fulfill your wish."

Tamsi asks, "What do you mean?"

Vishnu walks over to Tamsi and gently takes her hand. He then leads her over to me and places her hand into mine. "You were destined for Lord Chandra."

I feel Tamsi tense and start to pull away. I quickly grab her hand, and she looks up into my eyes. I say, "You made me wait a hundred lifetimes for you. Don't make me wait anymore."

She blushes and lowers her eyes. I lean my head down so I can whisper in her ear. "Let's make your song a reality."

Her eyes fly up to mine and are wide. She quietly whispers, "Are you sure?"

Before I can say anything, Mother Parvati comes over to us. She gently makes Tamsi look at her and says, "Tamsi, just as you have suffered so has Chandra. He has been very lonely waiting for his destined one. Don't make him wait anymore, my child."

Tamsi nods and bites her lip. "Mother Parvati, I know normally you and your family would be in the groom's procession. I would like to request you and your family be for me. I have no family anymore."

Parvati smiles and says, "Of course. We would be happy to be considered your family."

Tamsi looks around at all of us. "I would like a traditional Hindu wedding."

All of us smile at that. Suddenly, Tamsi becomes scared. She pulls her hand free of mine and hides them in her sari. "My arms are scarred though. They scare everyone if I don't cover the scars with makeup."

Shiva smiles and says, "We can take care of those right now."

The Ashvin twins approach her. One of them says, "Please hold out your arms, Tamsi."

She slowly pulls out her arms and closes her eyes. One of the twins washes off the makeup, and we all gasp when we see the scars. As soon as she hears us gasp, Tamsi trys to hide her arms again. I can see tears silently sliding down her cheeks. I walk over to her and hug her.

"We were only surprised, Tamsi. We aren't disgusted by you."

Tamsi whispers, "I know, but they are perminate reminders of the hospital. It took me three years to repair the damage they did to my soul and mind."

"Let the twins work. There won't be scars anymore to remind you."

Tamsi looks at the twins and nods. She pulls her arms out again. The other twin pulls out a jar of ointment and applys it to the scars. They soon begin to disappear. Once the last scar disappears, Tamsi hugs the twins. "Thank you so much."

The twins smile at her.

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

TAMSI'S POV

Suddenly, I remember the box I gave to Parvati. I look at her and ask, "Do you still have the box I gave you, mother?"

She nods and hands it to me. I smile at her. "Thank you."

I look back to Chandra and blush. "I never thought I would become your destined one, but I had these made for you anyways."

I hand him the box and watch him open it. He gasps when he sees whats inside. It was a moon shaped pendant and some silver bracelets. He slowly lifts them out of the box. I say, "I made them under the full moon. They are infused with some of my soul."

Everyone gasps. I gently take them from Chandra and begin to place them on him. "These were made in the hopes that someday they would reach you."

AUTHOR'S POV

Tamsi couldn't take her eyes off Chandra. Parvati said, "We need to make arrangments soon."

Everyone began to talk excitingly except Tamsi and Chandra. Tamsi and Chandra just starred lovingly into each others' eyes. Parvati walked up to them and gently took one of Tamsi's arms. She gently pulled her away from Chandra. "Don't worry. You'll see him tomorrow."

Tamsi blushed and followed Parvati. She took Tamsi back to her room. "Go to sleep, Tamsi. You've had a long day and must be exhausted."

Tamsi nodded, and Parvati left. Tamsi got ready for bed and went to sleep. Parvati went back downstairs and went over to Chandra. "You need to prepare your children for their new mother."

Chandra bit his lip. "Do you think she will accept them?"

Kartikeya said, "She will. She will love them like they are her own."

Chandra nodded and left.

**CHAPTER NINE**

**THE NEXT MORNING**

TAMSI'S POV

I wake up and get ready for the day. I go downstairs to get some breakfast and see Chandra with two other people. I smile and say, "Good morning, my love."

I go over to Chandra and kiss his cheek. He smiles at me and says, "I wanted you to meet my children. This is Budha and Chandravanshis."

I smile at them. "It's very nice to meet you."

Parvati walks in and smiles when she sees me. "What are you going to do about college, Tamsi?"

"I'll quit. It's not like they have a course on how to be a goddess."

Parvati and I laugh at my joke. Parvati says, "It will take some time to plan your wedding."

I blush. "What if I already have it planned?"

Everyone looks at me in shock. Parvati asks, "Why am I not surprised?"

"I can go get my wedding binder if you want me to."

Parvati nods. I go and get the binder that has all my wedding plans in it. I go back downstairs and sit at the table with Parvati. I notice that Chandra and his children had left. I open the binder and say, "This is everything."

We go through the binder. Parvati got a thoughtful look on her face. "This seems like a lot like my wedding."

I blush and nod. "That's because it is."

"This will take a week to set up."

"That's okay. I can wait a little bit longer for him."

Parvati smiles at me. "I will start preparing everything."

Parvati started to leave, but I suddenly remember something. "Mother, do you still have your wedding sari?"

Parvati stops and looks at me. "Yes."

"Could I wear that to get married in?"

"Of course, my child."

Parvati leaves.

**A WEEK LATER**

Parvati is helping me get ready for my wedding. I'm so nervous. "Do you think everything will be okay?"

Parvati smiles. "Everything will go smoothly today. You just worry about looking good for Chandra."

When I was finished getting ready, Parvati took me downstairs to the backyard. We see that everyone has gathered and is waiting on us. Parvati has me sit beside Chandra in front of the fire. The rituals begin. The last ritual is Chandra and I taking turns to lead each other around the fire.

After we are done with the last ritual, the sage says, "You are now married."

I smile, and Parvati comes over. "Chandra, take her to your palace and welcome her."

Chandra nods and takes my hand. We appear in his palace, and he leads me to a room. "This is a room I prepared for you. It's so you can have your own space if you need it."

Chandra shyly looks down. I gently touch his face and make him look at me. "Thank you. It's a great room. I don't think I'll ever sleep here, but I'll probably use it for something."


End file.
